


I'll be back

by ash_mitzuki1



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), Terminator (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_mitzuki1/pseuds/ash_mitzuki1
Summary: Хэнк был слишком хорошим детективом, чтобы в ужасе отпрыгнуть и убежать от странного недышащего мудака, но не то чтобы ему не хотелось.– Хэнк, – бархатно выдал мудак и наклонил свою кудрявую голову к Хэнку, начисто игнорируя вполне однозначно упертый в его подбородок ствол, – вы меня не знаете, но я знаю вас, поверьте мне. Я из будущего.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> фикбук https://ficbook.net/readfic/6961854 :3

Наши дни.

 

Скромный ужин Хэнка прервал громкий электрический взвизг с улицы и грохот чего-то разбивающегося. Фонари за окном погасли, истошно залаяли немногочисленные псы по округе. Мужчина подскочил на месте, откидывая вилку и понесся к двери.

— Какого черта! — Хэнк выскочил из дома, вскинув спешно вытащенный из кобуры пистолет и наставил на опустившуюся тьму.

Искрила проводка, по улице отчетливо тянуло гарью. В конце улицы едва мигал один фонарь, а все остальные, особенно над домом Хэнка зияли подбитыми лампами и обвисшими проводами.

Хэнк стиснул зубы, стараясь дышать потише, чтобы собственное дыхание и удары сердца не оглушали, но выходило так себе. Он поводил рукой с стиснутым в ладони пистолетом из стороны в сторону, но неяркий лунный свет не помогал ему что-либо рассмотреть. С других домов высыпали на пороги немногочисленные соседи, испуганно переговариваясь. Кто-то из них окликнул Хэнка встревоженным голосом, спрашивая, что происходит.

Мужчина едва подавил досаду на соседа, который разве что на лицо себе разметку для мишеней не наклеил и коротким приказом отослал всех по домам.

Соседи поспешили спрятаться, продолжая тихо шушукаться, а за поворотам визгливо заорали сирены и на улицу вырулила патрульная машина.

Еще пару раз оглушающе крякнув сигналкой, она затормозила ровнехонько у дома Хэнка и заткнулась. Андерсон неспешно упаковал табельное обратно в кобуру, и приткнулся плечом в дверной проем, наблюдая за выбегающим из машины патрульным полицейским.

— Что это, Хэнк? — плотный темнокожий мужчина в униформе быстро подошел к Андерсону и уверенно пожал руку, внимательно осматриваясь по сторонам. Но особо ему это не помогло — свет от фар разгонял темноту только вблизи машины.

Хэнк пожал плечами, прислушиваясь к бормотанию напарника патрульного, оставшегося в машине. Молодой парень наклонился к рации на плече и передавал обстановку в участок.

— Не знаю, Сэм, может напряжение, — протянул Хэнк, прищурившись. Вдоль его забора будто бы юркнула смутная фигура, но ручаться он не мог.

Сэм, молча закатив глаза, приподнял фуражку, потер небольшую залысину на макушке.

— Второй случай за ночь, причем на другом конце города, представь, — поделился он с Хэнком и, подумав секунду, снял с пояса фонарик.

Хэнк вскинул бровь, Сэм пожал плечами и, включив фонарь, изучающе повел им по сторонам, удаляясь от дома осторожными шагами, пытаясь что-либо отыскать. Его напарник, еще практически совсем зеленый, совершенно неуклюже вывалился из машины и последовал его примеру. Дверь захлопнуть он забыл.

Хэнк вздохнул, спустился со ступеней и захлопнул дверь. От хлопка стажер высоко взвизгнул и уронил на ногу себе фонарь, псы снова залаяли, а Сэм громко выругался и спрятал лицо в ладони.

Неимоверными усилиями подавив нервно-злобный смех, Хэнк отправился в дом, махнув патрульным на прощание.

Он обошел кухню, понаблюдал в окно отъезд полиции, и поставил чайник. Ужин уже успел остыть, поэтому Хэнк равнодушно вывернул тарелку с полуфабрикатами в мусорку и кинул тарелку в раковину. Хотелось спать и застрелиться. Андерсон аккуратно избавился от кобуры и налил кофе, решительно подтаскивая с края стола к себе папку с новым делом. Наркоторговцы не дремлют, ублюдки.

От чтения одной и той же строчки в десятый наверно раз Хэнка оторвал подозрительный шорох на заднем дворе — словно какая-то живность остервенело копошилась в его гараже.

Или не живность. Хэнк нахмурился, притянул к себе кобуру обратно. Неслышно ступая, Хэнк спустился со ступеней у задней двери и прошел к гаражу, вскинув оружие. Он резко открыл дверь, включил свет, и ввалился в гараж, сразу беря на мушку какого-то молодого парня, который стоял за машиной и заполошно вскинулся при его неожиданном появлении.

— Лейтенант Андерсон! — высоко воскликнул парень, вытягиваясь по струнке и, помедлив, опасливо поднял руки, видя, что пистолет целится ему в грудь.

Хэнк, подозрительно прищурившись, начал медленно обходить машину, приближаясь к незванному и полуголому гостю.

— Детектив Андерсон, сопляк. Ты еще кто, мать твою? — Сквозь зубы процедил Хэнк и дернул пистолетом, приказывая парню вылезти из угла, куда он успел забиться. — Срань господня, парень, охренеть, где твоя одежда?!

Выкарабкавшийся из угла нарушитель спокойствия неловко и неуклюже пожал плечами, так и стоя с задранными руками. На нем не было ни клочка одежды и взгляд Хэнка как по маслу съехал по его безволосой груди прямо на слегка курчавый пах, а потом и на крепкие коленки и аккуратные пальцы ног. Вот блядь.

— В лаборатории сказали — так положено, нельзя портить классику, — удивительно спокойно ответил он и Хэнк заметил на его правом виске какую-то мигающую хреновину.

— Я сейчас полицию вызову, — растерялся Андерсон, чувствуя себя попавшим в очень плохой розыгрыш.

— Вы сами детектив, лейтенант, — укоризненно протянул парень и Хэнк выругался, опуская пистолет и сжимая переносицу.

Но практически сразу он снова вскинул оружие и грозно уставился на визитера:

— Кто ты такой? Что тебе надо в моем гараже? И откуда ты, черт тебя дери, знаешь мое имя и род занятий? — Видя, что парень отвел глаза, явно раздумывая, чего б соврать, Хэнк прикрикнул на него, снимая пистолет с предохранителя. — Выкладывай, говнюк, иначе станешь обладателем еще нескольких симпатичных дырок!

«Говнюк» с интересом перевел на него взгляд обратно, его губы тронула несмелая, но словно знающая улыбка. Андерсон понял, что душно, неудержимо краснеет.

— Да какого хрена вообще?! — взбеленился красный, как зад макаки, Хэнк и ринулся на парня.

Тот вылупился на него, как на пришествие Христа, и даже не подумал дернуться и удрать куда подальше. Поэтому Хэнк без проблем сдавил его тщедушную шейку и прибил своим телом к стене гаража. Хэнк праведно кипел, а парень таращил карие глазища и, кажется, не дышал.

Нет, не кажется.

Хэнк был слишком хорошим детективом, чтобы в ужасе отпрыгнуть и убежать от странного недышащего мудака, но не то чтобы ему не хотелось.

— Хэнк, — бархатно выдал мудак и наклонил свою кудрявую голову к Хэнку, начисто игнорируя вполне однозначно упертый в его подбородок ствол, — вы меня не знаете, но я знаю вас, поверьте мне. Я из будущего.

Лампочка на его виске издевательски подмигнула детективу красным.


	2. Chapter 2

— Полагаю, мне нужна ваша одежда? — наивность тона у идущего впереди парня издевательски зашкаливала.

У Хэнка гудела голова и чесался висок, он потер рукой глаза, продолжая второй подпихивать пистолетом нежданного гостя в спину.

От скромного вопроса у него вырвался задушенный изумленный смешок. Парень так удачно прикидывался пуськой, что Хэнк ему ни хрена не верил. Слишком уж хитрожопый взгляд, реакции, да и, блядь, ходить тут, отсвечивать голой задницей — чем вам не искрометный розыгрыш?

Парень неловко переступил на пороге дома — взгляд Хэнка прикипел к округлым, на вид идеальным ягодицам, и Андерсон, раздраженно прикрыв глаза, сильнее толкнул дулом парня вперед.

— Заходи давай, или хочешь перед моими соседями покрасоваться, говнюк? О, они оценят, не сомневаюсь!

— Простите, детектив Андерсон, но у вас… есть собака? — «говнюк» оглянулся на него через плечо, засверлил большими карими глазами, будто нуждался в собачьем питомнике прямо сейчас.

— С хера ли бы? — заворчал Хэнк и, не церемонясь, схватил за локоть и протащил парня через прихожую, сразу в кухню. Пинком отправил свой стул из-за стола к батарее, усадил на него вертящего головой нудиста и споро приковал наручниками со стола прямо к дуге батареи. Те только звякнули и повисли на худых запястьях.

— Имя? — Глухо рявкнул Андерсон, выкладывая в зоне видимости ночного гостя табельное, свой собственный револьвер, старую дубинку и думал поискать вторые наручники, но вовремя остановил себя от метаний. Как-то это все нервно и похоже на мерянье письками. Кстати.

Парень, пару раз задумчиво дернув руками, уселся на стуле ровно держа спину и, кажется, хотел сложить руки на коленях. Вот только наручники мешали. Хэнк с минуту молча играл с ним в переглядки, то и дело соскальзывая на ровное голубое мерцание странной хрени с его виска, и не смотря еще куда-то. Потом не выдержал.

— Да блядь! — Андерсон в нервном припадке оттолкнул от себя стол и, громко топая, скрылся в спальне. Когда он вернулся, в лицо парню прилетела футболка, в которой Хэнк спал. Смятой грудой одежда упала на скованные чужие руки, а Хэнк ощерился. — Прикройся, мать твою, бесишь.

— Вас что-то смущает? — звонкой птичкой прочирикал парень и, повертев майку в руках, церемонно прикрыл ею колени. Ну, хоть так.

— Имя, — повторил Хэнк, складывая руки на груди. Теперь, когда стратегические места были прикрыты, говорить стало как-то проще, но не то чтобы совсем.

Парень не убегал от вопросов. Он их тупо игнорировал, находясь на своей какой-то волне. Совсем не похоже на то, как он вдруг кинулся на него в гараже. Хэнк тогда, после очень странной шизофреничной фразе о будущем не сдержался и угостил своего гостя пистолетом по морде, но тот вывернулся и опрокинул Андерсона на спину как нехуй делать и взгромоздился сверху.

Руки, на удивление Хэнка, не сжались на его горле, а наоборот, сдавили виски, потом придержали за затылок загудевшую от удара о пол голову, и парень всмотрелся в него, как в зеркало, словно что-то искал в лице или глазах.

Хэнк не знал, нашел ли он там хоть что-то нужное, но вывернуться из-под его голой туши было неожиданно легко. Парень будто поддался ему и это подозрение царапало Хэнку кишки. Он был в отличной форме, в отличном возрасте, и чтоб какой-то желторотый мог вот так запросто его уделать? Отчаянно воняло каким-то мутным дерьмом.

— Имя, — в третий раз повторил Хэнк, уже наклоняясь к парню через стол, нависнув над ним. Тот моргнул, медленно, открыл розовый рот.

— Мое имя Коннор. А… — парень — Коннор, неужели! — резко замолчал и отвел глаза, опять о чем-то умалчивая.

Хэнк забряцал обоими пистолетами на столе и многозначительно посмотрел на дубинку. Коннор тоже посмотрел на нее, а потом весьма неодобрительно на Хэнка, приподнимая бровь. Его лампочка дергалась с желтого на красный и Хэнку стало как-то неуютно. Эта штука явно настроена на настроение Коннора, но, собственно, как и нахуя? Новые умные часы? Слишком дико даже для нового выброса какого-нибудь электронного магната.

-…андроид, присланный из Киберлайф, — с достоинством закончил свою фразу Коннор и гордо отвернулся, решив попялиться в темное окно.

Хэнк без слов осел на стул.

Минуты две они глубокомысленно молчали, каждый похоже думая о своем. Коннор, Хэнку больше нравилось именовать его в мыслях, а не обезличивать «говнюком» и «нудистом», без движения зависал взглядом в черном окне, а Хэнк сам пялился на него и прикидывал, какая вероятность того, что парень поехал кукухой и его придется сдать санитарам.

А жаль, видный же. Молодой, красивый. Родинки вон, тело какое. Хэнк вздохнул, протер обеими руками лицо, подавляя в себе жалость к приболевшему головой парню и прочистил горло.

— Слушай, Коннор. Давай ты мне сейчас по-быстрому выложишь откуда взялся, зачем тебе мой гараж и личные данные, а я потом позвоню куда надо и о тебе позаботятся.

— Вы мне не верите, — обвинил его Коннор и прищурился, отворачиваясь от окна.

— Ты сказал, что ты робот., — развел руками Хэнк, — и втираешь мне за Терминатора. Извини, но это немного слишком и уголовно наказуемо.

— Цитировать Терминатора? — Коннор издевался, но чуть-чуть. Сидел смирно, даже слишком. Собственная голая жопа на старом стуле его не беспокоила вообще.

— Вламываться на территорию чужой собственности, — выплюнул Хэнк и встал с места. Коннор начинал бесить все больше. Андерсон обошел стол и присел на его краешек прямо перед парнем. Коннор запрокинул лицо и уставился на него, не мигая. — Выкладывай. И чем честнее ты будешь, тем лучше, поверь.

— Я могу доказать вам, — мягко промолвил Коннор, игнорируя его слова, и протянул свою руку к Хэнку.

— Нож я тебе не дам, — тут же отреагировал Андерсон, взирая на бледную конечность с подозрением.

— Я не буду резать себя, — странным смешком отозвался Коннор и убрал кожу.

Хэнк чуть не шарахнулся назад, спиной на стол. Кожа с руки Коннора отползала вверх к плечу, как морская пена с песка, с синими всполохами по подтягивающимся краям. Она так же исчезала с его второй руки, груди, лица, ног. Волосы, ресницы, родинки исчезли, как их и не было, на Хэнка смотрела белая пластиковая болванка и моргала до жути живыми на этом блестящем безликом фоне цветными глазами.

— Что за дерьмо, — без звука выдохнул Хэнк, справившись с первым шоком. Он неосознанно наклонился к Коннору, хватая его за подбородок. Повертел его белое, холодное лицо, осматривая. — Ты робот, — тупо сказал Андерсон и уронил свою руку, не прекращая шарить глазами по его телу. Особенно его заинтересовал один момент на грудной клетке Коннора.

— А если меня порезать, потечет синяя кровь, — поддакнул ему Коннор, — но делать мы этого не будем. Мне здесь не пополнить запасы тириума, поэтому нужно быть очень осторожным.

— Запасы тириума? — все так же тупо переспросил Хэнк, почти поверивший во всю эту фантастику.

— Вещество, аналогичное вашей крови, детектив.

— О, чудесно. Спасибо за разъяснения. Только вот, — уже более менее успокоившийся Хэнк снова наклонился к нему, проникновенно заглядывая в глаза, — это все равно, блядь, не объясняет, какого черта ты здесь забыл.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — загадочно сверкнул глазами Коннор, моргнул лампочкой и оброс кожей с волосами. Хэнк назад не шарахнулся, внутренне он уже был готов к подобному фокусу. Напротив, он жадно смотрел. Но сердце все равно скакнуло и вернулось на прежний ритм слишком медленно.

— И в чем же роботу из будущего нужна моя помощь? — Хэнк не сдержал саркастичного тона. Фантасмагория укладывалась в голове кусками, но все же укладывалась. Хотя, наверно, стоит потом провериться самому. Спятить на его работе не так уж сложно.

— Меня прислали спасти нашего создателя.

— Вашего?

— Создателя андроидов.

Хэнк моргнул.

— Создателя? — Андерсон переспросил, чувствуя себя не очень умным, что точно бесило больше Коннора. Сюжет Терминатора сидел в голове как влитой и мешал воспринимать дальнейшие слова андроида хоть сколько-нибудь серьезно. Но, если подумать, это логично. Если существовал вот такой Коннор, то точно должен был существовать один очень хитроумный хмырь, придумавший Коннора таким.

— В этом году Элайджа Камски переехал в Дейтройт и начал свои разработки по андроидам, чтобы в дальнейшем открыть компанию Киберлайф и наладить производство и поставку андроидов по всей Америке. Камски открыл тириум, что позволило ему создать первую идеальную модель андроида, — зачастил Коннор, вываливая на Хэнка ворох сведений, но Андерсон, послушав его совсем немного, решительно заткнул властным движением руки.

— Так, ладно, ищем твоего супер-умного создателя. Какие-то данные его есть, чтобы пробить по базе? Кто ему угрожает? Они тоже здесь? Тоже из будущего?

Коннор закивал и скованно двинул руками. Хэнк проследил за ним и вздохнул.

— Если я освобожу тебя, все будет нормально?

— Конечно, детектив. Я нуждаюсь в вашей помощи, мне совершенно незачем нападать на вас.

— Ну-ну, тебе стоит сдержать свое слово, Коннор, я и так слишком быстро тебе поверил, — заворчал Хэнк и снял с андроида наручники.

Коннор подвигал запястьями и благодарно улыбнулся Хэнку. Андерсон завис на этой милой улыбке и одернул сам себя.

Робот, Хэнк, у тебя не все так плохо, одумайся.


End file.
